Samuel Cutter 1575 List of Famous Descendants
List of Famous Descendants of Samuel Cutter (1575-1637). Immediately after his death in England his widow, Elizabeth Leatherhead (1575-1663), and many of their children immigrated to America in 1637 onboard the ship John and Dorothy, arriving in Boston Harbor. Research Notes Family Trees * David Forbush 1754 Immigrant Ancestors * Nathan Robinson 1764 Immigrant Ancestors * Roger Sherman (1721-1793)/Immigrant Ancestors * Moses Warren Immigrant Ancestors * Eli Whitney Immigrant Ancestors * Newel K Whitney Immigrant Ancestors A B * Baldwin, Roger S, Gov (1793-1863) (father of Simeon) - 32nd Governor of Connecticut, US Senator and Lawyer serving in the famous Amisted case of 1841. * Baldwin, Simeon E, Gov (1840-1927) - ( RSBaldwin, MWellington, ESweetman, ICutter, SCutter) governor of Connecticut * Boutell, Henry S (1856-1926) - ( AGrrene, MEvarts, MSherman, RSherman, ...) - was a member of the Illinois State House of Representatives in 1884, a member of the U.S. House of Representatives from Illinois from 1897 to 1911 (6th District 1897–1903; 9th District 1903–11), a delegate to the Republican National Convention from Illinois in 1908 and U.S. Minister to Switzerland 1911–13. * Bush, George H.W. - ( PS Bush, SPBush, HFay, SHFay, SPPFay, JFay, JFay, JFay, EWellington, ESweetman, ICutter, SCutter) - 41st Presidents of the U.S. - Vice President, Representative, U.N. Ambassador, C.I.A. Director, and oil company executive, married Barbara PIERCE (b. 1925), 38th First Lady. * Bush, George W. (1946) - (Son of George HW) - 43rd U.S. President and Governor of Texas. C * Cox, Archibald (1912-2004) ( FBPerkins, EHEvarts, WMEvarts, MSherman, RSherman, ( MWellington, ESweetman, ICutter, SCutter)- - served as a U.S. Solicitor General and special prosecutor during President Richard Nixon's Watergate scandal. Well regarded expert on U.S. Constitutional Law. * Cox, Robert Hill (1919-1943) - (brother of Archibald) War casualty of World War II - North Africa (19 Apr 1943 = Tunisian Campaign?) * Cutter, Richard (1621-1693) - (Son of SCutter) - Early Wheelwright and Cooper in Cambridge MA. E * Evarts, Allen W (1848-1920) (son of William) - founder of Yale College's Wolf's Head Society, and was first president of its alumni association. He was a law partner, corporate president, and trustee of Vassar College. * Evarts, Maxwell (1862-1913) - ( WMEvarts, MSherman, RSherman, ( MWellington, ESweetman, ICutter, SCutter)- New York City district attorney, and later as General Counsel for E. H. Harriman, which later became the Union Pacific Railroad. He was president of two Windsor, Vermont, banks. In politics, Maxwell served as a member of the Vermont House of Representatives and was a Vermont State Fair Commissioner. * Evarts, William Max (1818-1901) - (grandson of Roger Sherman) - an American lawyer and statesman who served as U.S. Secretary of State, U.S. Attorney General and U.S. Senator from New York. He defended President Andrew Johnson during his impeachment hearing and became Secretary of State in Rutherford B. Hayes' administration. * Evarts, Jeremiah (1781-1831) (son-in-law to Roger Sherman) - known by the pen name William Penn, was a Christian missionary, reformer, and activist for the rights of American Indians in the United States, and a leading opponent of the Indian removal policy of the United States government. F * Forbush, David (1754-1826) - ( DForbush2, AWhitney, NWhitney3, MRobinson, ECutter, RCutter, SCutter) Veteran of American Revolutionar War. * Forbush, Loren, Pvt (1827-c1865) - ( RForbush, DForbush, ...) Veteran, Mormon Battalion. * Forbush, Rufus (1788-1875) - (son of David Forbush Jr) - Mormon Pioneer to Utah. G * Greene, Daniel C (1843-1913) - (father of Jerome) - Daniel and his wife were amongst the very first Christian missionaries to Japan, living and serving there 1867-1913. Several children born there. * Greene, David (1797-1866) - (Son-in-law to Jeremiah Evarts) - was for twenty years the corresponding secretary of the American Board of Commissioners for Foreign Missions. * Greene, David B (1830-1863) - (uncle of Jerome) died in the US Civil War in Arkansas Post. * Greene, Evaris Boutell (1870-1947) - (brother of Jerome) became a historian and was appointed Columbia University's first De Witt Clinton Professor of History in 1923 and department chairman from 1926 to 1939. He was chairman of the Columbia Institute of Japanese Studies 1936–39. He was a noted authority on the American Colonial and Revolutionary War periods * Greene, Jerome D (1874-1959) - ( DCGreene, MEvarts, MSherman, RSherman, ( MWellington, ESweetman, ICutter, SCutter)- a foundation administrator, banker, and secretary of the Corporation of Harvard University. * Greene, Roger S (1881-1947) -(brother of Jerome) American diplomat to China * Greene, Roger S (1840-1930) - (son of Daniel Crosby above) - held diplomatic posts in Brazil, Japan, Siberia, and China; at Hankow (1911–1914) he performed with distinction as consul general during the Chinese revolution. M P * Perkins, Max (1884-1947) - (- (Grandfather of Ruth Porter below) -) - Famous literary editor, was the editor for Ernest Hemingway, F. Scott Fitzgerald and Thomas Wolfe. * Ruth King Porter (1940) - ( LEPerkins, MXPerkins, EHEvarts, WMEvarts MSherman, RSherman, MWellington, ESweetman, ICutter, SCutter) - Vermont writer * Prentiss, Sophia (1828-1888) ( AWilcox, MWarren2, PRice, DRobinson, SRobinson, ECutter, RCutter, SCutter) - a physician and they resided in Washington DC. Dr Bliss was one of the attending Presidential Physicians to Pres Garfield when he died from his assasination. He was also Surgeon General of the Army and the doctor who treated Gen Zachary Taylor for malaria. R * Reid, Almira Jane (1840-1912) - ( SPrentiss, PWarren, MWarren2, PRice, DRobinson, SRobinson, ECutter, RCutter , SCutter)- Mormon Wagon Train Pioneer and Journalist in 1861 traveled from Iowas to Utah. * Robinson, Ebenezer (1816-1891) ( NRobinson, JRobinson, SRobinson2, SRobinson1, ECutter, RCutter, SCutter) - pioneer convert in the early LDS Church, he played a principal role in publishing the 3rd Edition of The Book of Mormon in 1840 Cincinatti. * Robinson, Jonathan, Judge (1756-1819) - ( SRobinson2, SRobinson1, ECutter, RCutter, SCutter) - Chief Justice of Vermont Supreme Court (1801-1807) and US Senator (1807-1815) * Robinson, Moses, Gov. (1741-1813) - (Brother of Jonathan) - 2nd Governor of Vermont Republic and helped guide Vermont towards US Statehood in 1790. * Robinson, Samuel (1680-1724) - ( ECutter, RCutter, SCutter) - Cambridge Square Tavern Keeper. * Robinson, Samuel, Capt. (1707-1767) - (Son of Samuel) Veteran of several wars, founder of Bennington VT, died of small pox on trip to London. S * Roger Sherman (1721-1793) - ( MWellington, ESweetman, ICutter, SCutter)- an early American lawyer and politician, as well as a Founding Father of the United States. He served as the first mayor of New Haven, Connecticut, and served on the Committee of Five that drafted the Declaration of Independence, and was also a representative and senator in the new republic. He was the only person to sign all four great state papers of the U.S.: the Continental Association; the Declaration of Independence; the Articles of Confederation, and; the Constitution. W * Warren, Daniel (1786-1862) - (Son of Moses Warren) led a large part of the Warren family to settle a new town of Warrensville in Cuyahoga County, Ohio in the early 19th century. * Warren, Moses (1760-1851) - ( PRice, DRobinson, SRobinson, ECutter, RCutter, SCutter) - Revolutionary War Veteran, included in the group betrayed by Benedict Arnold at West Point. * Whitney, Edward B (1857-1911) - (father of Hassler) - justice on the First District New York State Supreme Court from 1909-1911 * Whitney, Hassler (1907-1989) ( EBWhitney, EWBaldwin, RSBaldwin, RSherman4, RSherman3, MWellington, ESweetman, ICutter, SCutter) - was an American mathematician. He was one of the founders of singularity theory. * Whitney, Eli Jr (1765-1825) - ( EWhitney1, NWhitney3, MRobinson, ECutter, RCutter, SCutter) - Inventor of the cotton gin. * Whitney, Newel K (1795-1850) - ( SWhitney3, SWhitney2, SWhitney, MRobinson, ECutter, RCutter, SCutter) - Early LDS Pioneer * Whitney, Horace K (1823-1884) - (Son of Newel K Whitney) - LDS Pioneer to Utah * Whitney, Orson F (1855-1931) - (Son of Horace K Whitney) - LDS Apostle and Historian * Whitney, Sarah A (1825-1873) - (Daughter of Newel K Whitney) - wife of two LDS Prophet Leaders, Joseph Smith and Heber C Kimball. Category:Descendancy lists